The Wrong Number
by ShAdOwScOrPiO
Summary: AU] Negime [female version of Negi] is the school belle of Mahou High...with her crazy fanboy club in the way, who will she end up with in the end? o.O That's for me to write and for you to find out... Negime X ?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima, I mean, come on, I ain't even hatching a plot to make it mine…because Ken Akamatsu ROCKS!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter I

"Here's my number…call me whenever you need me!"

"Okay cousin Francis (A/N: OC)!" Negime (A/N: Oh come on…even a three year old know who this is…but just in case you don't, it's the female version of Negi) replied.

Francis walked out of the house. Negime looked at the piece of paper then kept it in her pocket.

The alarm rang. Kotaro slammed it for a moment of silence before fully awakening. He stepped off the bed to wash up.

Negime woke up by herself everyday, after washing up, she went downstairs to have her breakfast with her sister (A/N: sorry guys…I don't know Negi's sister name so I'm just going to call her that).

"Morning sis…" Negime greeted.

"Morning Negime…"

Negime waited for her sister to eat before digging in.

Kotaro had decided to cook instant noodle for breakfast, he boiled water, then headed to his guardian's room.

"You want to eat anything?" Kotaro asked.

"Nope…I need to catch more winks…"

"Alright…but don't say that I didn't warn you about how I tried to wake you up…"

"What time is it?"

"Well…let's just say that the sun is already hanging in the sky…"

"WHAT?!" Kotaro's guardian, Hiashi, raged.

He sat up to look at the alarm clock before scowling at Kotaro "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!"

Kotaro started, "Well…", but Hiashi interrupted.

"DON'T START RAMBLING…I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STORIES!"

"Okay okay…lay down a little…geez…"

_In school…_

Negime walked to her class, well, actually, she was more like jogging, see, there's always a huge group of people following her around so she has to be constantly on the run which makes her kind of fit. Finally arriving to the class, she rushes in, only to bump into Kotaro.

"Hey…watch where you're going lady…" Kotaro reprimanded.

"Sorry…" Negime apologized casually before taking a seat.

The teacher, Mr. Takahata, walked into the room.

"Morning class…today's lesson we will cover……" Mr. Takahata's speech continued on.

"(sigh) It's so boring everyday…" Kotaro complained.

"Yea…I couldn't agree more with you…" Genshou (A/N: Yes, he is an OC), Kotaro's friend, agreed.

And as the minutes go by, the ringing of the school bell resonated in the hallway of Mahou High.

"Huh? Oh…recess already…I thought that I could sleep a little more…oh well…" Kotaro grumbled.

"Let's go grab a bite…" Genshou said.

"You help me buy lunch, I want to sleep in class…" Kotaro commanded and soon after, drifting to dreamland.

Negime also stayed in class, she was revising math as there will be a test later on. After revising, she looked around in class, only to find the usual view of the class during recess, a sleeping Kotaro in the front right side of the class and fan boys peering in through the classroom windows on the right. She sighed then walked out of the classroom to get some fresh air. Her group of friends walked in front of her, creating a small leeway to help her escape through the crowd. After passing the 'obstacle', Negime thanked all of them and they all headed over to the canteen to eat.

Genshou came back to the classroom and placed Kotaro's lunch on the table. Kotaro's sensitive nose twitched and he was awake. He sat up and gobbled the food quickly before resuming his sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**In case anyone is dying to know how Negime looks like, she looks exactly like the Negi in book eleven where he cross-dresses as a fox spirit just that Negime looks a little more matured. Also, Negime's parents are working abroad that's why they aren't in the story, to answer more questions, Kotaro is an orphan. Enquire about anything related to the story (except what the next chapter going to be like)…I'll be glad to reply. Yea and review ya'll!**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter's… (Too lazy…XP)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter II

At long last, the final school bell for the day rang. In an instant, streams of students walked hurriedly down the stairs, then out of school. A couple of the rest of the students stayed on for the extra-curricular activity after school. Kotaro walked with eyes half-opened from corridor to corridor. Upon reaching the ice sports complex (A/N: it's in school…), he walked into the male changing room and took out a jersey to change.

Negime sneaked her way to the library where the first-aid brigadiers hold their meetings. Making sure there were no one behind her, she opened the door to the library and headed to the first-aid brigade's room. When she entered, she was already late, after apologizing, she took a seat. The head of first-aid group split them into different divisions, upon receiving the details, Negime nodded in comprehension and set off to the venue.

Kotaro yawned as the ice-hockey coach blabbered on about safety, "This could kill me, thank goodness it only happens on the first session of the year (A/N: so that means it is just the beginning of school, that explains a lot doesn't it…right…on with the story…)."

As Kotaro was bored stiff, his eyes loitered around, picking up a group of people entering the complex. After some thoughts raced around in his head, he returned back to listening to the coach's jibber-jabber.

Negime entered the ice sports complex, her group headed over to the audience seats. She looked around, finding a large group of ice-hockey players gathered, listening to their coach. The coach's booming voice reverberated through the entire complex, keeping the complex full of noise pollution.

After long last, the draggy speech had ended, leading more than half of the players there sighing in relief. Next, the coach talked to them about dividing them into divisions judging on their performances today and to see if they will be able to get in a better division. After many players had tried, it was Kotaro's turn. The coach held his stick in hand, Kotaro stared with half of his eye-lids open for a while before dashing forward. This caught the coach unaware, but it was not for long. The coach held out the stick, trying to snatch the puck away from Kotaro but Kotaro outmaneuvered the coach. He sped around the goal post, this creates a distraction for the goal-keeper, then he smacks the puck and it soared in.

"Awright…" Kotaro said, swinging his arms in victory.

"As always…the Inugami blood flows in you…I still remember the times your father did the school proud…" the coach stated.

"Well…his dead now, so just forget him…" Kotaro said stoically.

"Sorry for bringing that up…anyways…you just got yourself a place in division 'A'…"

"The best division of all…thanks coach…"

"Don't go crying on me…next…"

"Blegh…" Kotaro stuck his tongue out.

Negime looked as each of the players got into different groups. It was obvious that the division to the most right was the better division. She spotted a person that belongs to the same class with her.

"At least there's someone that is in the same class…though I can't think of the name now…" Negime thought inwardly to herself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**I just realized that I didn't state how Kotaro looks like…okay…in book fourteen, Kotaro eats the aging pill…yea…you get the point…that's exactly how he looks like, except for the ears and tail…also, their all eighteen… Oh…and one more thing (A/N: lolz…Jacky chan's uncle…), REVIEW!!! XP**


End file.
